Drawstrings
by HeyAndi
Summary: Who knew one piece of clothing could be so important? "Puck have you seen my red Cheerio sweatpants?" In a setting similar setting to 'Friends' Santana and Brittany find a way to become a little more then "just friends" BRITTANA!
1. New York New York

"Puck have you seen my red Cheerio sweatpants?" I yelled from across the apartment.

I swear, I hadn't seen them since we moved to New York at the end of June. Life has been pretty hectic; with trying to move everything I knew from Lima all the way to the city. I've been preparing for this since I was 3, ever since I ditched my diapers for some big girl pants. I suddenly had free range to move with no restrictions. I knew I was made for dance and dancing was made for me. This was it, this is what it had all led up to. I was finally in the city where my dreams could become a reality.. but first things first, I need pants!

"Did you check the hamper?" Puck asked, as he entered our bedroom watching me dig like an feral animal under the bed.

"In order for them to be in the hamper they would have to be dirty, Puck." I sighed, rolled out from under the bed and rested my forehead on my hand. "How can they be dirty if i can't find them to wear, which would make them dirty?"

"Can't you just wear these?" He asked with his left eyebrow quirked.

I looked at him for a brief moment, noticing the pout on his face, and I slumped my shoulders. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I, in fact, hated the sweatpants he was holding in his hands. My Cheerio sweatpants were my favorite, the way they hung on my hips.. the way they allowed my legs to breathe. Yet, they still let me work up a good sweat. Everyone had their favorite article of clothing.. and those sweatpants were my go-to when I needed to do.. well, just about anything.

"Thanks sweetie," I let out an exhausted sigh and reached for the sweatpants. This search would have to continue another day. I shot a look at the clock; already feeling that it was getting late. "Jeez," I half whispered to myself as I looked at the time. "Its already 11:45! I was supposed to be meeting up with Quinn and Santana 15 minutes ago!" I yanked the sweatpants over my legs, grabbed my keys and Cheerio duffle bag, and scurried toward the door.

"Wait!" I heard just as the door was about to close. I turned around to see Puck standing in the doorway. "And where's my goodbye kiss?" he said. I just quirked my left eyebrow and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. And with that I was down the hall and headed off to the coffee shop downstairs. Central Perk.

When I came busting though the doors of the coffee shop I saw my two best friends on the couch. Their feet were propped up on the tables. Quinn on her phone, and Santana with a giant mug of coffee in her hands, just the way she liked it.. Black.

"Sorry guys, I'm hopeless," I huffed, as I slouched down into the big faded brown velvet chair next to the couch. Santana looked up at me with a grin and a wink before Quinn started in on me. "Why do we even bother to plan out a time anymore?" she scowled.

"I said I'm sorry, Quinn, I got a little distracted." I shrugged and looked up at Santana, who looked amused. "Oh gross." Quinn shot me a look of disgust. "What you and Puckerman do behind closed doors should stay there, behind closed doors.." I was flushed with embarrassment realizing why both of my friends thought I was late.

"Oh my goodness, no," I giggled. "I was looking for my sweatpants!" Both of them bust out into laughter, only to make me jump at the sudden eruption of noise. "What?" I asked, seriously confused.

"And why were your sweatpants off Britt-Britt?" Santana smirked into her next sip of coffee. Oh Jesus, I cant win with these two. "Get your heads out of the gutter. I was looking for my sweatpants because I haven't been able to find them since we moved out here," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Both of them still eyed me, amused at how red my ears and cheeks had become.

"So who's coming with me to hit the gym?" I looked over at the two of them, who mysteriously managed to avoid all eye contact with me. "Oh this is laughable, you guys can't seriously just sit around and drink coffee all summer." I zoned in on Santana this time. "San what would Sue say right now? This time last year we were pulling two-a-day practices with the Cheerios." She looked over at me while I gave her my best attempt at pleading eyes.

"Oh come on Britt, some people are just blessed with an amazing body." She looked at me with her face scrunched up in a toothy grin. "Can't I just be lazy for one day?" She batted her long eyelashes. I tried hard not to look into those big brown eyes. It's always been incredibly hard to say no to Santana's puppy dog eyes. I directed my eyes to Quinn, who was still thumbing around with her phone trying to get some sort of support.

With all the courage I could muster I looked back at the Latina. "No absolutely not!" Her eyes widened at my response. Then furrowed her eyebrows in question. "One day easily turns into two and two days turn quickly into weeks. Then weeks to months so on and so forth and before you know it..BAM!" I made my two fists clash together for effect. Now I had both of their attention. "Then you've got a beer belly, saggy boobs, and a cheeseburger stain on your T-shirt." I smiled at how wide eyed they had become.

-Two hours later-

"Now that wasn't so bad was it ladies?" I smirked down at them, both with their hands on their knees huffing trying to catch their breath. "See how quickly you can get out of shape?" Quinn's head shot up and she gave me that 'don't test me look,' which made me giggle. It was so hard to be intimidated by Quinn while she's standing there, in all of her blonde glory, trying to look upset. Really she just looks incredibly adorable. See not many people know Quinn like I know Quinn. Where other people may see a bitch, I see the girl I grew up with.. who was always protecting the people and things she loved. Considering I was one of those people, I knew that look meant no harm toward me.

"That was torture B!" I shot my head over to Santana who was still gasping for air. "I'm starting to think Sue has rubbed off on you a bit too much." She stood up finally. I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly plump lips as she pouted. She tilted her head down to gaze into my eyes and break my trance. "So are you coming or not?" she grinned, finally making my head whip up. "w-what?" I asked clearly missing something. "To hit the showers, Britt" She giggled and crossed her hands over her chest shaking her head. Quinn tugged on my arm a bit to get me moving.

We were approaching our designated lockers in the locker room of Julia's Fitness. I was just about to get my locker open when I felt warm air on my neck and a familiar voice whisper in my ear "I'm on to you," she hummed. My cheeks flushed. I turned around only to see Santana already bouncing off toward the shower in her towel and her high ponytail swaying from side to side. Suddenly my eyes scanned from her high pony, to the glistening skin on her back, down to her toned legs, and then back up to her, "Jesus, that as-" I whispered before being cut off.

"What was that?" Quinn snickered and shut her locker. I looked over to her to see the inevitable grin she'd be rocking. "Nothing." I was probably more red than my missing pair of Cheerios sweatpants, I started to pull my shirt over my head. "Lets hit the showers, you stink Q." I laughed and wrapped a towel around my body before heading over to the shower stalls. I tried my best to ignore Quinn's eye roll.

-Later that night-

I jostled around in my duffle bag searching for my keys when I heard the door knob already moving. I looked up and saw Puck standing in the doorway. "Oh good you're home," he grinned. I rolled up on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and he pulled back. "So what's with the cheek kisses Britt?" His eyebrows furrowed in question and I stepped back to read his expression. "What do you mean I always kiss you on the cheek?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes I know that Britt but that usually after I've already gotten a little somethin' somethin'." He wriggled his brows. Its not like I meant anything by it, only kissing Puck on the cheek. I really hadn't noticed I was doing it. Then it sort of hit me.. since we arrived in New York, a little less then two months ago; the only time Puck and I had slept together would be after a night drinking together with friends. Literally, every time we were drunk. So we haven't really been intimate since we moved in together. Could this possibly be why I was subconsciously distancing myself from him?

An hour later and we were both in hour PJ's about to get into bed. It dawned on me, I need to be intimate with my boyfriend. I looked over at him, he didn't seem so tired. Now's my chance. I rolled over facing my body toward him and kissed his cheek. "Oh there's another cheek kiss," he sighed and looked down at his hands resting on his stomach. I smiled up at him. "Take your shirt off," I whispered. When I didn't see him react right away I went to remove it for him.. but just then he leaned forward to take it off for himself and we bumped heads.. hard. "Ow!" I whimpered. He looked up to me with his eyes squinting as he rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay Britt?" He gazed at me with true worry in his eyes. Just as I was about to answer I heard my phone buzz.

Q: Unholy Trinity meeting our apartment ASAP!

Britt-Butt: Is everything alright?

Q: We're working on it...BRING ICE CREAM!

With that, I was out of bed slipping on my sweatshirt. "Where are you going?" Puck pouted. His face faded from a pout to frustrations pretty quickly when he saw me slip on my flip-flops. "No really...where are you going?" I just looked up at him with pleading eyes. "The girls need me," I sighed, and gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise!" Once I saw a small smile creep across his face, I grabbed my phone and headed for the kitchen. As soon as I grabbed a tub of my favorite ice cream, Rocky Road. I rushed out the door.. to the door directly across the hallway of our apartment building.

See, with us all being so close in high school.. well, some of us our whole lives (Unholy Trinity) it was obvious that we just couldn't be separated. One, for our own sake, and two, because our families simply wouldn't allow it to be any other way.. While we were at Santana's graduation party/BBQ, our parents announced, in sync, in front of everyone.. they had leased the perfect starter apartment for a couple of college girls in New York. It gave them comfort knowing their girls would be safer in a group than riding solo.

It wasn't until 2 weeks later, when Puck took me out for a walk in the park, when he told me he couldn't imagine being separated from me and that he wanted to move to New York to try starting up his acting career. I was overjoyed because I knew that now I'd have my boyfriend and my two best friends to take this journey with. When Puck told me that his parents were giving him starter money to get an apartment I hadn't really noticed he was hinting at us living together. When we were in my room I got online and I showed him the apartment our parents had leased for me and the girls. I watched him chuckle a bit. "I guess its fitting then.. me having the apartment right across the hall I mean." He grinned and shot a look my way to measure my response. "Oh y-you got the apartment right across the hallway?" I stammered, not sure if I was nervous or excited or just.. I don't know. He must have seen the gears grinding in my head because he spoke up. "Britt, I want you to live with me." My mouth dropped.

A/N: Continue?


	2. Jobs and Slobs

**A/N: Okay, so I think I'm still pretty intrigued by this story so lets try this out a little longer. Heres chapter 2, Enjoy :)**

When I approached the door to my best friends apartment I stopped for a second when I heard a slap. I rushed though the door to see Santana cupping her cheek and Quinn huffing while smoothing out her sundress. "What the hell, Q" Santana stared at her with her lips starting to curl up. "Is somebody going to speak up and tell me what the heck is going on?" I zeroed in on Quinn before she looked up to me and calmly spoke. "S here just needed a little sense knocked into her" My eyes shot over to Santana who was in full grin now. "Fabray, you've always have be a genius slapper." I stood there in complete confusion; obviously I had missed out on something.

Quinn walked over to grab the tub of ice cream out of my hands and chuckled at my dumbfounded expression. "Santana's got herself a stage 5 clinger" she giggled as she shook her head and headed over to the cabinet to grab three bowls. Before placing them down on the counter she turned back Santana and quirked an eye brow. "Isn't that right S?" Santana sighed and looked over to me with a nod. "They just can't keep their hands of me ya know?" She winked which for some odd reason had me blushing.

"Where did you meet this one" I squinted over at her amused. "Orientation for NYADA" she sighed. "She was sitting at my table at the student lunch in, our eyes crossed paths I gave her a wink and the rest was history" she beamed at me as if I should know that just with one wink she makes girls absolutely swoon. "It's not really history if the girl is still very much stalking you S" Quinn bit. She walked into the living room where Santana was sitting and nodded for me to sit down on the couch as well. When I did she handed us both our bowls and headed back to the kitchen to get her own. "Details Q, just small details.."

"So?" I looked at both of them as we all settled in on the couch. "What are we going to do to fix this?" Quinn chuckled "That's if Santana actually wants to fix it. Because by the looks of things she loves messing with poor girls hearts." Santana snapped her head up at that. "It's not like its my intentions to fuck with them Q! Shit just happens." She sighed and rolled her eyes placing the cutest pout on her face. Shit...there I go again staring at those damn lips. Just stop looking Britt. Just look at something else, anything else. LOOK AWAY. I was startled out of my gaze when I heard the door knock.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The knocks grew a little louder when we didn't answer the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Geez, I wonder if it's Puck" I mumbled as I headed for the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see a fairly short brunette staring back at me. Not waiting for me to invite her in she swayed right past me. "Santana we need to talk!" The brunette had a pained expression on her face as she folded her arms over her chest and stared eyes dead on Santana. "Don't tell me I got you pregnant" Santana said playfully trying to lighten the mood. Only doing more harm then good when the brunette choked out a soft sob and buried her face in here hands. "Wait a minute.." I said getting all the attention on me. "Rachel?" I quirked an eyebrow "You're the stalk-"

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted as she walked over toward me. "Rachel Berry? But San I thought you said that you meant her at the orientation?"

"More like got re-acquainted" Santana shrugged. "Oh is that what we are calling it?" Rachel fumed toward Santana. "Listen Berry I'm not the one. I'm not looking for a relationship and I'm _certainly _not looking to be your lesbian experiment!" Santana bit causing Rachel to wince at her words. "Oh, so what _I_ turn out being the _experiment_ then?" Rachel eyes glued on Santana's "Let's just see what happens when the good girl from high school hops on my lesbian train" Rachel's hands thrown up in frustration. "Hey Rach how about we go get some coffee?"

Before I could stop the words from coming out I felt my ears burning when I saw all three girls heads whip over on in my direction. I just shrugged. "Brittany..." I heard Santana whine. Rachel looked over in her direction then back up at me. "Sure..sounds _amazing_" She scrunched up her face in the Latinas direction. And I watched as my best friends seemed at a loss for words while both of their jaws are practically grazing the floor.

I grabbed my house keys and we were out the door. Feeling the heat still lingering through my body caused by the stare down I just got, I broke our silence. "So let's just go downstairs to Central Perk?" I saw her nod silently with a small smile on her face. I nodded back and we were approaching the doors to the coffee shop.

After we ordered and settled in on the orange velvet couch we both sighed. I looked up to read her expression but she only stared forward and propped her feet up on the small coffee table in front of her. She sighed again and I decided to speak up. "Rachel you kind of knew better" Her eyes jolted in my direction but then she continued to stare forward biting the inside of her cheek. "Correction" she sighed "I should have known better, but have you seen that girls eyes?" I chuckled a bit as she continued. "And those lips..." She closed her eyes after those words left her mouth.

"Yea those..."I was quickly interrupted by my cell phone buzzing.

_San: What the hell was that Brittany?_

The next day...

I woke up to a bird outside my window. An obnoxious bird at that.

"Mm noo... shut it Toucan Sam!" I whined, like the bird would actually quiet in response. I opened one eye instantly dreading it as the sun poured in though the windows in our bedroom. When I was finally able to blink the sleep out of my eyes I saw the space next to me in the bed was empty. Puck must have left for work already. "Tweet tweet all you want little birdy, but we are so not friends right now." I huffed at the bird peering in though the window.

About an hour later when I was finished eating breakfast I just got out of the shower when I heard-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" I sang as I walked toward the door. "Let me in B.." instantly knowing the voice I'm not sure why I looked out the peep hole but instinctively I did. Santana. "One second" I called. Shit I'm half naked. Why am I so aware of this all of the sudden? Santana's my best friend. After all those years at cheer camp and in the Cheerios locker room even at sleepovers she's seen me completely naked before. I shook off my thoughts streaming though my head and opened the door.

"What the fuck Britt, what took you so long?" She pursed her lips at me. Shit her lips. Stop it Britt seriously. "Were you and Puckerman fucking?" She looked down and took in the sight. Once again I'm made aware of my half naked state. She smiled up at me. "Im gonna go ahead and take that as a yes..since you're blushing and all" She started walking toward the bedroom "PUCKERMAN cover your ass up you have company!" I started after her. "Uhm, Pucks not here San" I stood there until she flipped around. "Oh well, I guess thats better anyway." She walked toward me and grabbed my hand while leading me to the couch. "We need to talk". I gulped... shit.

"And what do we need to talk about?" I quirked an eye brow up to her. She settled back into the couch and crossed her arms over her chest and took a long breath. She opened up her mouth to speak but then closed it just as quick as she opened it. "Is this about Rach?"

"Well if it isn't obvious, yea it is" She sat up a little in her seat and looked up at me. "Why did you leave with her last night B? We're supposed to be a team. Now she probably feels entitled to stalk the shit out of me." She slouched back into the couch fiddling her fingers together.

"Santana, she was a broken mess when she came into your apartment. I was just-"

Santana grabbed my wrist gently to get my attention. "Being nice? You're always so kind Britt but I don't need you cleaning up my mess" I could sense her thinking if that was right thing to say. "I wasn't trying to clean up your mess San. All I saw was a..I don't know, _friend_ looking like someone just kicked her puppy. You know I cant handle a sad face" I pouted. Santana tilted her head to the side and stared at me for a moment before leaning in and pecking a quick kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel what Puck was probably feeling every time I only kissed him on the cheek. It felt a little empty. But at the same time when she pulled away I felt a little tingle left on my cheek when her perfect lips just grazed.

"No wonder everyone loves you B, you're honestly everything thats good in this miserable stinkin' world." She held up her pinky with her face scrunched up in a goofy grin. I linked my pinky with hers and chuckled matching my goofy grin with hers. "Now _pleasee_ get some clothes on, this is just _too_ distracting" we both giggled before I got up and strutted toward the bathroom. It wasn't until I peeked back to see if she was following suit when I caught her staring at my ass. "Coming San?" She snapped her head up. "Yeah totally, I _needz_ to re-pencil my eyebrows on."

_Later that day_

Santana and I both walked into Central Perk and saw Quinn up at the counter scribbling over some random papers. We looked at each other and started off toward Quinn. "Q, what the hell are you doing" Santana looked seriously confused. "I'm filling out an application! Not all of us have rich parents to pay all our bills" She rolled her eyes and focused back in on the papers. "See now I'm not sure if I should take offense to that or not. I can take care of myself" Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah?" Quinn chuckled "Get a job with me then"

I felt like we stood there for five minutes before San finally spoke up. "Here? At a coffee shop? Q this is totally not my scene" She waved her hands around motioning what exactly she meant by _scene_. "What exactly is your scene Santana? School will be starting up in a few weeks why not have a little extra cash in your pockets? Besides you _love _coffee.." Santana tilted her head to the side as she stared at the blonde. "Yes I love to _drink_ coffee not brew it."

I was quickly drawn from the conversation when I heard the bell ring on the door. I turned curious as to who was walking in. My jaw dropped instantly. "_Puck?...and"_

"_Rachel?" _Santana interrupted.

**A/N: Hey guys I know I'm getting a lot of views on this story but please please review so I can know your thoughts and feelings about where this is going. And do we like the "Friends" theme?**


End file.
